


grey twilight

by kazaka



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Choking, F/F, Lesbian AU, Mild S&M, Oneshot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazaka/pseuds/kazaka
Summary: The girls get inspired.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Nicky Doll
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	grey twilight

Valentine's Day had rolled around again. Most of Gigi's friends were either hitched or dating, having outgrown the age of crazy loved-up nights out and opting instead for nice Italian dinners and spa trips. In dire times like these, Gigi thought the best thing to do was invite Nicky over to her place to while away the hours over a movie and some takeaway. 

They were close friends, almost neighbours considering the proximity of their apartment buildings. Gigi invited her around a _lot_ , and vice-versa. Nicky didn't like to talk about life stuff like the rest of her friends, she just did whatever felt the most entertaining. And in the moments she did get serious, her advice was pretty sage, so Nicky's company was usually the best solution. 

Unhelpfully, though, Netflix was plastered with Valentine's-appropriate content. 

"Ew," Gigi said, scrolling through their options. 

"Mm. I know. Just put on something stupid," Nicky replied between forkfuls of pad thai. 

They sat like that for a while as Gigi flicked through shows and took occasional sips of her wine. She was glad to be doing this with Nicky. They'd known each since Gigi had moved to LA, which was a while ago now, and it was always a good time when they hung out. From the other side of the couch, Nicky groaned at the onslaught of romcoms. Until, suddenly, she jutted her fork at the screen.

"Oh my god, have you seen that?" she said.

"What, _Fifty Shades of Grey?"_ said Gigi, looking unimpressed. "Uh, no. Looks stupid."

"Exactly. I want to watch something stupid. And it'll be funny-stupid, I promise," Nicky said. "The acting's really bad." 

Gigi didn't need much convincing - she was bored of searching and her food was getting cold. "Fine," she said, getting comfortable. "So, you've seen it?"

"Eh, no. But I've read the book." 

Gigi gave her an incredulous look. "Really? Ew, Nicky."

Nicky shrugged. "It was free on kindle." 

Gigi rolled her eyes and put the movie on. They spent the first half of it poking fun at how ridiculous & unrealistic the story was, both of them feeling especially cynical considering their own failed romantic conquests of the day. But Nicky had been right - the acting was pretty shocking.

Gigi cleared away the food and refilled their glasses. And refilled them again. And again. By the second act of the movie, the two were in hysterics.

" _This is my playroom,_ " said the imposing, sexually-deviant male lead. 

"This is my playroom," Gigi said in her best impersonation of him; she couldn't keep a straight face for long, though.

Nicky had nearly fallen off the sofa with shuddering laughter. "God, that is so unsexy," she said, helping herself back up. "If I had a kinky sex room, I would _never_ call it a 'playroom' _._ "

Gigi snorted. "What the hell else could you call it."

"I don't know- _The_ _Chamber of Secrets._ " Nicky said, doubling over again with drunken giggling.

Gigi shrieked and swatted at her with a pillow. "That isn't any sexier! That's worse!"

As the movie progressed, so too did the _intimate_ scenes. The two became almost transfixed by them, laughter subsiding, though they chuckled every so often at the visible awkwardness between the two lead actors. 

Gigi figured the alcohol must've been _really_ affecting her, as despite it's schlockiness, the onscreen intimacy had stirred a dull sense of arousal in the pit of her stomach. She rubbed a hand over her face, eager to forget it. Beside her, Nicky seemed to be watching the various scenes of bondage almost analytically, leaning forward to follow the action like a tense football game. 

"What the, how does he...?" Nicky muttered. 

"Hm?" Gigi replied, her eyes not leaving the screen. 

Nicky mumbled another handful of things about the logistics of, essentially, the _porn_ unfolding in front of them. She was speaking mostly to herself, making the odd comment in French - a habit she only picked up when reasonably tipsy.

After a minute of this, Gigi let out an exasperated sigh. "Jesus, what is it?"

Nicky frowned and motioned towards her. "Put your hands behind your back and face over there for a second," she said.

" _What_."

"Just- I want to see if this position actually works. It looks like fucking, _Cirque du Soleil_ on a bed. Please?" Nicky asked, though she was already moving towards her. 

Gigi huffed, a little weirded out but ultimately unperturbed, and swivelled to face the armrest. "Ugh, God. Alright." She revelled in pleasant, tingly drunkenness as she rolled her shoulders and positioned how Nicky had asked. _Pervert._ She was probably testing out to try at home for herself, because of course Nicky would be into that sort of thing. 

What she didn't anticipate was that Nicky would scoot even closer, pressing almost flush against her back, a modicum of space left between them. Blood rushed to her face as Nicky gripped her wrists and started manoeuvring them however she wanted. 

Nicky was looking over Gigi's shoulder to better reposition her legs, her breath hot against Gigi's neck. When Nicky spoke, it reverberated straight into her ear, making Gigi's shoulders hitch a little in surprise. 

"Just move your legs like that- ah, yeah that's right," she murmured. 

Eventually, Nicky made it so Gigi was sitting on her thighs with her arms over her head and hands held tightly behind her back. Gigi's heart was thumping. She was glad Nicky couldn't see her face, because it was surely reddening by the minute- every nerve in her body felt extremely interested in the sensation of someone else manoeuvring and manipulating it. 

She squeezed her eyes shut and told herself: this was just two friends playfully trying to emulate a stupid sexy movie. She didn't like it, haha, no way. She was red wine-horny, nothing more. She could shove Nicky off any time she wanted. Which was part of the problem, honestly, because she didn't shove her off.

Nicky pulled her arms back a little more, eliciting a pained yelp from Gigi. At that moment, Nicky let go of her wrists, shifting back a little to give Gigi some space.

"See, that guy's an asshole. The angle doesn't work at all. If I'd tied you up like that, you would've probably pulled a muscle or something," Nicky said, triumphing over the poorly choreographed sex scene. 

Gigi turned back towards the TV, her face warming at Nicky's lewd suggestion. She was keen to return to their normal dynamic now that Nicky's little experiment was over, so Gigi adjusted her shoulders and exhaled an exaggerated hiss. 

"Ouch, jeez. I think you did pull something. You owe me a sports car for that," she said. "Or a back rub."

But as soon as the words left her mouth, she regretted them. Nicky looked genuinely concerned, like she'd broken Gigi's arm. 

"Oh, merde. Are you ok? Turn back around again- wait, lie down, actually," Nicky said, fretful. 

Gigi's eyes went wide. Crap. No no. That was exactly the opposite dynamic Gigi wanted to create. She laughed nervously, moving her arms around as if to demonstrate a miraculous recovery. "Ah, actually, it's not that bad."

"No, no, seriously. Lie down. I'm good at this," Nicky said, looking completely earnest. 

Gigi raised an eyebrow, dubious, but found the offer hard to refuse when Nicky looked at her like _that_. It was how she got her way most of the time. Shit, whatever. A back rub couldn't hurt. Gigi could just rub one out later and forget about the whole stupid thing.

Nicky got off the sofa to give Gigi room to lay down on her front, her face now pushed against a pillow. She climbed back on once Gigi had settled, mounting Gigi's legs to have better access to her back. Gigi gasped as she felt Nicky's weight on her thighs. This simple intimacy excited another flare of interest in her centre, washing over her like a stimulant. For God's sake, it was just Nicky- why was she feeling all hot all of a sudden?

"Nicky, it really doesn't hurt all that mu- ngh."

Nicky's hands had begun to travel across her back, pressing and kneading in the most sensitive places. Gigi's breath stuttered as she glided along the length of her spine, rolling her shoulders like an expert. 

"Where did you say it hurt?" Nicky asked.

"Uh, left shoulder," Gigi replied, though neither hurt very much. She could only hope she didn't start drooling as Nicky gave special attention to the afflicted muscles. 

Gigi let her eyes flutter shut, focussing on the sensation. She distantly recognised sound coming from the TV, but paid no attention to the movie. 

"Y'know, when I said you owed me a back rub, I didn't think you'd actually do it," Gigi said after a while. "Are you gonna buy me a car next?" she asked, her voice slightly muffled by the pillow. 

"Don't count on it," said Nicky, deadpan. "But you were right, I owe you something. Pay attention to the film. It's all about the 'aftercare'."

Gigi snorted and turned her head free of the pillow. "Jesus, _someone's_ getting into it," she said. That was an understatement. Nicky seemed to be getting weirdly serious about the whole thing. 

"'Aftercare' suggests you did something to me, dummy," Gigi continued, the words leaving her before she could really think about them. 

Nicky's hands stilled for a moment, then resumed. There was a different quality to her voice when she spoke. "Didn't I?"

Gigi's thoughts stuttered. She found it quite hard to decipher what Nicky meant- they hadn't _done_ anything, but maybe Nicky had noticed how flustered it made her. Was she into it?

"Um, no? Well, not like _that_ ," Gigi replied, sighing when Nicky brushed along the length of her arms.

Then the massage abruptly stopped. Nicky had pinned Gigi's arms behind her again, and leant forward to speak directly against her ear.

"Would you want me to?" she asked breathily, her hair tickling the back of Gigi's neck. 

Gigi's eyes shot open. _Oh._ She gulped, the familiar pressure on her wrists making her heart flutter.

"Wh- would I want you to do what?" she said, voice pinched.

"You know, 'something'. Like you said," Nicky replied, increasing her grip on Gigi's wrists.

"Mn, ah-- no. No. Definitely not," Gigi said, sounding quite unsure of herself. 

Nicky laughed and drew back, sitting fully on Gigi's thighs. "Just kidding, girl. Don't think about it _too_ hard."

Gigi grumbled, a bit embarrassed to have let that one slip. Worryingly, however, the exchange was confirmation that Gigi was _definitely_ getting just a little bit hot for this, which was. Odd. 

"I'm _not._ You're the one who's thinking about it, Ms 'let's watch _Fifty Shades of Grey,_ '" she said, squirming beneath her. "Get off, bitch. You're heavy."

Nicky _tsked_ and gave Gigi a playful smack on the ass.

Except, it _would've_ been playful if Gigi hadn't made such an interested noise. Nicky's eyes narrowed.

"I'm not heavy." 

"Nn, yes you are," Gigi responded.

...Eliciting another smack, a little harder this time. Gigi's head was getting swimmy. Another noise escaped her as Nicky's hand rubbed across her ass over the fabric of her leggings.

"I'm not, am I?" said Nicky, seemingly doing her best to sound absolutely villainous. "Or do you want me to hit you again."

"Ah- fine, whatever. You're not," Gigi said, her voice a little shaky. 

Nicky made a contented noise. "Good. You won't mind if I stay here then," she said, running her hands across Gigi's back. Beneath her, Gigi shuddered.

"By the way," Nicky leaned forward to speak against the shell of Gigi's ear again, her breath warm and rapid. "Your ears get all red when you're embarrassed."

Gigi's face was on fire. Oh christ, since when was getting teased by Nicky such a turn-on? She shook her head against the pillow and attempted to sit up, or at least turn around, but Nicky prevented it by pinning her arms against the sofa. 

"Sh- shut up," Gigi said, meekly. Nicky chuckled. 

"Oh, but I don't think you want me to," Nicky goaded in a low voice. "If you _really_ wanted me to shut up, you could've thrown me off by now. Kicked me out. But you're not going to do that, are you?" she asked rhetorically. "Because you like it."

"I- I don't," Gigi gulped. Blood was rushing down her body, heat pooling in her abdomen.

Nicky chuckled, ghosting her lips over Gigi's ear. 

"You do. And I want to hear you say it, or I'll stop. 'Cos that's what you'd prefer, right? For me to stop?" 

Gigi groaned at the cruel ultimatum. In all honesty, she didn't want Nicky to stop, but by God she didn't want to say it out loud. She was also slightly bemused at how composed Nicky was being, like a switch had been flipped. Secretly, she loved it when Nicky was imposing, and she'd noticed it in everyday life - like when she'd chastise the men who flirted with her and Gigi at bars, making subtle jokes at their expense that would leave Gigi doubled over with laughter. Or how she'd cussed out every person who'd ever crossed Gigi, unafraid to confront them with barbed, calculated insults. 

Plus, Gigi found Nicky's voice really fucking sexy. And with it right in her ear, any sensible reason to deny her flew out the window. 

"I, um. Please. Don't make me say it," she mumbled.

Nicky huffed and sat up abruptly, removing her hands from Gigi's arms. "Fine, then. I guess that's that, if you're not gonna say it," she said, condescending.

 _Conniving, evil bitch,_ Gigi hissed internally, though it didn't exactly translate into words. "Nn, no, I- hold on," Gigi said, disturbingly mournful to feel the pressure Nicky had imposed leave her body. "I- ugh, fuck you. I like it." 

Gigi wondered if this was a dream. She'd had weird sex dreams about Nicky before and her brains felt like they were on Mars, so it was entirely possible.

Nicky grinned and leaned in again, running a possessive hand along the back of Gigi's neck. "Good to know. So, what is it specifically that you like?" 

Gigi grit her teeth, finding it extremely hard to cooperate with such an embarrassing order.

"Are you kidding me? I don't-- _ngh!"_

Nicky smacked her again. She revelled in how compliant it made the woman beneath her. "Wrong. Answer me this time," Nicky said.

Gigi moaned and pressed her head into the pillow. It felt like her eyes were spinning. She sat up slightly, resting on her forearms, and thought hard about what to say.

"Shit, I- when you touch me, ah, like that. I like it," she managed, ears burning. 

Nicky frowned. "Like what? Like _this?"_

She leant over Gigi again, snaking one hand down to her waist and squeezing hard. She used her other hand to pin Gigi's wrists over her head. Gigi gasped at the renewed pressure, arching slightly under Nicky's grasp. 

"Ah, mn. Yeah. Like that," she affirmed. She wanted to turn around, kiss her, do _something-_ every sensation felt amplified tenfold. It was overwhelming and felt like heaven.

Above her, Nicky muttered something about tape. But before Gigi could process whatever she was saying, Nicky spoke sternly into her ear. 

"I'm going to get something. Stay the fuck like that, ok? Don't move," she said, releasing Gigi's arms and waist. 

Gigi nodded but didn't dare turn around. Now alone, a laundry list of questions swam in her mind - just how much of this was a game? How drunk was Nicky? Were they going to fuck? Gigi hoped so. It was the only thing on her mind. She desperately wanted to touch herself, to ease the heat flaring between her legs, but thought better of it when she heard Nicky walking back towards the couch. 

What she brought with her was a jet black tie from Gigi's closet. She wore it to work sometimes, particularly on days when she wanted to look snappy. 

Gigi let out a shaky laugh. "You know where I keep my ties?"

Nicky kneeled where Gigi's hands were crossed and began to tie them together, pulling tightly as if to reprimand Gigi for that comment. 

"Shh. It's not rocket science," Nicky said, finishing the knot. "Sit up and face me," she instructed. 

Gigi did as she said, a little embarrassed to be letting Nicky see her face properly for the first time since the start of this escapade. She tested the restraints around her wrists, wriggling ever so slightly. Turns out Nicky could tie a knot like a fisherman. It was pleasantly restricting, and tight enough to be a consistent reminder of Gigi's position. Briefly, Gigi wondered if she'd always liked this sort of thing, because she certainly liked it now.

"Is it too tight?" Nicky asked, standing over her. 

Gigi looked down, eyes faintly watery with embarrassment. "No. It's good," she said in a small voice.

Nicky hummed and tipped Gigi's chin up to look at her. It was intense, looking at each other like this. Gigi felt almost mesmerised by the way Nicky was staring at her, a dark quality to her eyes. She wanted to pull her down and kiss her, but her mouth betrayed her in that awkward way humour does at the most inappropriate moments.

"You better not say anything about a playroom," said Gigi. 

A smile tugged at the corners of Nicky's mouth, which developed into a full-blown laughing fit shared between the two of them. As the laughter subsided, Nicky looked down at Gigi warmly and cupped her face. 

"You're kinda hot when you're bossy," Gigi said, looking away shyly. 

Nicky raised her eyebrows, still smiling. "Maybe you just like being bossed around."

Gigi pouted. She was still figuring that one out. "I don't know. Not by just anyone, I guess."

Nicky cocked her head sideways, rubbing a thumb over Gigi's cheek.

"Oh, _well_. In that case, you'd better follow me," she said, sounding more mysterious and sultry than Gigi would like to admit.

Gigi followed her to the bedroom, hands still tied behind her back. Nicky perched her on the end of the bed and, to Gigi's surprise, _left_ her there to root around in Gigi's drawers again.

"Uh, what are you doing?" she asked. It felt a little stupid to be sitting like a prisoner in her own room, and Gigi was eager for Nicky to come back and make her stop thinking about it. 

"Trying to find something for your eyes," Nicky said, concentrating. "You don't have a blindfold anywhere, do you?"

"What? No. And who says my eyes need to be covered," she said, awkwardly laughing.

Nicky spoke with her back to Gigi, unrelenting in her search. "I do, chérie. They do it in the film, it looks hot. What if- aha!" she cut herself off, pulling out a thin red scarf from Gigi's chest of drawers. 

Gigi wasn't sure how to react; covering her eyes was probably a good idea, since she found it so difficult to look Nicky in the face without breaking the 'spell' they'd somehow manufactured. And she would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't into it. So she raised her eyebrows at Nicky, looking expectant. 

Nicky walked back towards her with a devious look on her face, scarf in tow. She was stretching it idly in her hands, testing the fabric, and it almost appeared as if she was going to strangle Gigi with it- Gigi had been preparing to say something funny to that extent when Nicky straddled her lap in one swift motion.

Gigi's breath caught in her throat, non-physically strangled. Every part of her body suddenly felt extremely hot and extremely bothered. Her face was so close to Nicky's chest, and oh, Jesus- had Nicky always looked this good?

Who was she kidding. Yes, she had. Nicky was _hot._ It was an inside joke among her friends that everyone had a tiny crush on her, and if they didn't now it would happen eventually. She could charm a tree stump, and her accent and mannerisms gave her an unknowable air that men and women alike were captivated by.

Gigi was no exception. At first she thought she just wanted to be like her, confident and charming, etc. But after a while it just became an excuse. She liked Nicky because she was totally separate from everyone she'd ever known, like a different animal higher up the food chain. And the predator-prey analogy was certainly alive here - Gigi was literally _under_ her.

"What do you think?" Nicky asked, pulling Gigi out of her thoughts.

"About- about what?" Gigi replied. She was pretty tongue-tied with Nicky sat on her like this, not able to think of much else. 

Nicky rolled her eyes. "The food. No, stupid! About this!" she clarified, waving the scarf in Gigi's face.

The cogs were turning now. It occurred to Gigi that Nicky would literally be able to do whatever she wanted with Gigi bound and blindfolded beneath her, which was much more arousing than once anticipated. Gigi cleared her throat. "I, uh. Yes. I like it," she said. She looked around nervously, wondering what was best to say next. "Do you?"

Nicky laughed softly, her face suddenly very close to Gigi's. "There's nothing I'd like more."

Before Gigi could respond, Nicky had wrapped the scarf around her eyes and tied it securely. Gigi could faintly make out Nicky's outline through the fabric, but not much else. Gigi gulped. She was completely at her mercy.

Once she was done, Nicky braced her arms around Gigi's shoulders. 

"I could leave you here, y'know. Go back to the living room, finish the movie," Nicky said, that sadistic tone enriching her voice again. "What would you do, huh? Scream? Start humping things?"

Gigi whimpered helplessly. It scared her that Nicky had the power to do that, to say these things, to make her feel like this. But she wouldn't actually leave, right? Her heart was pumping so goddamn loud and fast she could hear it in her ears. 

Then, as if to put an end to her troubled thoughts, Nicky leaned in and kissed her. 

Gigi melted as soon as their lips connected. It was the most beautiful reassurance that Nicky wasn't going to run away and hot as all hell, to say the least. She teased Gigi's mouth open almost immediately, licking into her with insatiable need. It was all heat and frantic touching from there, (mostly on Nicky's part since Gigi couldn't move her hands, but she pressed against Nicky's body with utmost enthusiasm, looking for any sort of friction). Nicky lifted a hand to card through Gigi's hair, tugging slightly to pull them apart. 

Gigi was breathing through her nose like she'd run a mile, and Nicky wasn't much more composed; her pupils were blown, mouth parted and panting slightly. 

"Just kidding," Nicky said, laughing breathily.

She pinched Gigi's cheek like an adoring auntie. "Of course I won't leave." If Gigi still possessed the faculty of speech, she would've groaned.

She didn't have much time to complain, however. Nicky shifted Gigi's legs apart, slipping her knee in between them once they were wide enough. Gigi's breath hitched - Nicky's knee was pressed _right_ up against her. It took the will of a goddamn saint not to start rubbing against her, but she couldn't hold it for long when Nicky began subtly inching her knee up and down. Gigi's hips stuttered forward, and soon enough she was moaning and pleading for something more.

"Shh, shh. I know. You want me there, don't you?" Nicky soothed. Gigi nodded emphatically, canting her hips forward to prove how much she wanted it. 

Gigi felt Nicky's hands slide down to her waist, toying with the hem of her tank top slightly before pushing beneath it. 

"Well, you're gonna have to wait for me, baby."

Gigi shook her head, desperation completely overwhelming her senses.

"I- I can't, mn, _please_ Nicky-"

Nicky took hold of Gigi's hips and gripped them tightly. "I said you have to. I don't care if you can't," she said, her voice cold. "Behave for me, ok?"

Gigi let out a shaky breath. She was sort of blown away by Nicky's affinity at playing good-cop bad-cop, but didn't have the conviction to disobey her. So, she squeezed her eyes shut beneath the blindfold and nodded. 

"Good," Nicky said, grinning. Without warning, she pressed her lips against Gigi's neck, kissing and running her teeth over the length of it. At the base of her neck, she bit down lightly, evoking a strangled noise from Gigi as she sucked at it. She licked at the sensitive skin until it ached, primed to bruise. All the while Nicky's hands had skirted beneath Gigi's clothing, reaching under her leggings and underwear to grab her ass. Nicky hummed contentedly when Gigi rocked back into her touch. 

"You're too cute. It makes me want to tease you all night," Nicky murmured against her neck. "Would you like that, Gigi? To be like this, _mine,_ until the sun came up?"

"Yes," Gigi breathed, "but, I want it now, too. _Please_ ," she said, trying hard not to sob.

Nicky sat up. She cupped Gigi's face in her hands and kissed her possessively, biting her bottom lip as they parted.

"So impatient," Nicky said, running a soothing hand through Gigi's hair. When Gigi whimpered again, Nicky guided her backwards, letting her lie against the mattress. 

Nicky kissed down the length of Gigi's body. She hiked Gigi's top and bra up so she could tease her there, kissing between her breasts like it was a sanctified area. As she got lower, Nicky slowed, making Gigi writhe in frustration as the place that _so needed_ attention was consistently ignored. Eventually, she made short work of Gigi's leggings and began to kiss along her bare thighs. Gigi shuddered and threw her head back, every touch feeling like ecstasy. 

Finally, Nicky pressed an exploratory finger against Gigi's panties. 

"You're soaking," she remarked. 

_No shit._ Gigi's response was an urgent moan, punctuated by a sharp tilt of her hips in the direction of Nicky's press. 

Nicky leaned up to kiss her properly, licking hungrily into Gigi's mouth while letting her fingers wander. She grazed one of her nails along the slit of Gigi's entrance which caused her to cry out, whining beautifully into Nicky's mouth as they kissed. 

"Please," Gigi panted against her friend's mouth.

Nicky got the picture. She inched Gigi's panties down her legs and threw them behind her, licking down her inner thigh until finally, _finally,_ her tongue was pressed against Gigi's clit.

Gigi moaned brokenly and threw her head back, flexing against the knot that bound her wrists for any sort of lifeline in this torrent of pleasure. The blindfold made it all the more thrilling: every slight movement of Nicky's mouth against her was like heaven on earth. It was also extremely overstimulating and Gigi found that keeping her hips completely still was impossible. Nicky held them down as best she could, flattening one hand against Gigi's stomach and pressing lightly.

"Fh, ngh- _oh,"_ Gigi babbled, the pleasure heightening with every stroke of Nicky's tongue. "Fuck, Nicky, p-please."

Gigi wasn't sure what she was begging for - she wasn't sure of many things in that particular moment - but she wanted it _now_. Nicky just chuckled darkly, air puffing against Gigi's clit and making her shiver. She withdrew one hand from Gigi's stomach and worked two fingers inside, slow, _achingly_ slow. Gigi let out another broken sound, her nerves searing and frantic for more stimulation. 

To say that Gigi was frustrated when Nicky dragged her finger out again would be an understatement - she was in _anguish_. And apparently, Nicky liked that. Nicky brought her fingers up to Gigi's lips and pushed inside when Gigi parted them a little more. 

Gigi sucked on them shamelessly, desperate to do anything that would make Nicky return her attention to where she truly needed it. She lapped away at her own slick coating Nicky's fingers and moaned around them when Nicky dragged her nails along Gigi's sensitive stomach. 

"So wet," Nicky marvelled. "I made you wait, didn't I?"

Gigi nodded and sobbed slightly. The binds around her wrists were starting to ache like hell. All she wanted - all she could think about - was release.

"You've waited so long for me, haven't you? Let me make it better," Nicky said. She withdrew her fingers from Gigi's mouth, a line of saliva weakly connecting them. Nicky pushed inside again, thrusting and curling her fingers at a speed that forced Gigi's hips to spasm in pleasure. 

"Fuck! Ah- Nicky, oh fuck," Gigi was writhing again, barely able to control herself. It was becoming increasingly clear that she wouldn't last like this for long, and she moaned whorishly in anticipation of her nearing orgasm. "Nh, Nicky. I'm gonna- oh, shit, Nicky-"

Nicky's response was to increase her speed, thrusting unforgivingly into Gigi. The slick, wet noises that echoed in the room were all but sinful. 

Nicky brought her mouth to Gigi's ear and worried the lobe between her teeth, biting and sucking until Gigi could barely form words. 

"Hold your breath," she whispered, "it'll feel better."

Gigi couldn't really comprehend what Nicky was telling her. She was so close- on the precipice of coming that every other faculty in her brain became subordinate. Nicky must've noticed that Gigi hadn't quite copied the message, and wrapped a hand around her throat to do it for her. She pressed gently, expertly- so much so that Gigi reckoned she'd have a thing for choking before the night was over. Nicky continued to finger her ardently, twisting her hand to rub her thumb over Gigi's clit. 

It was all so much. Gigi's climax was earth-shattering; her hips spasmed and shook, toes curling and her head thrown back - a vision of ecstasy. Nicky's grip on her throat made it all the more pleasurable, amplifying every sensation that coursed through her overworked body. Nicky kept fucking her through it, slower now, easing her into into the most wonderful afterglow. The pain Gigi had felt in her wrists was almost entirely forgotten - she could be punched in the face right now and probably wouldn't feel it. Nicky removed her hand from Gigi's throat before she could see spots.

Gigi was sweating like she'd been exorcised. She distantly acknowledged that Nicky was removing the tie from her wrists, rubbing her hands over the bruised skin apologetically. Nicky leaned over to kiss her again, making out with her lazily as Nicky removed Gigi's blindfold. Gigi looked well-fucked and sleepy, wrapping her arms around Nicky's neck and pulling her close, nuzzling into her heat. The last thing she could remember saying before slipping into an exhausted, blissful sleep was something to the extent of: I love you. 

The next time Valentine's Day rolled around, Nicky was back over at Gigi's place. They were on the sofa watching whatever schlock was on, with Gigi's head rested in Nicky's lap, not really paying much attention. Nicky was idly stroking her hair- Gigi had been growing it out, perhaps so that Nicky had more of it to play with. Eventually, Gigi shifted in her lap to look up at Nicky. 

"Remember when you fucked me so hard I fell asleep?" Gigi asked.

"Who, me?" Nicky replied, raising her eyebrows as if she couldn't believe it. 

Gigi snorted and swatted at her. 

"We should do that again sometime."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually know if holding your breath makes it feel better... so be careful!


End file.
